White
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: After a demon attacks, Faith loses her memory. Two months later, after being a normal girlfriend to a demon hunter, Faith gets memory back. She wonders if Sam will love the old Faith. SamFaith


White 

**Disclaimer: **Buffy, nor Supernatural belong to. I'm making no money from this.

**Pairing: **Sam/Faith

**Spoilers: **Post "Chosen."

**Author's Note: **Inspired by a manip PyrodeScorpio made, entitled "Wait…White?"

---------------------------

As the thunder clapped and lightning flashed, the woman waiting in the black car stared straight ahead, as if in a trance. Her brown eyes stared straight at the dashboard, unblinking. The lightning made her skin look paler than it really was. Like the previous storms, the woman seemed to enter a state in which bits and pieces of her past came back, but when she snapped out of it, she remembered nothing.

_This time, she saw herself on the roof of a building, fighting against a blonde woman who looked about her age. She was fighting a losing battle when the blonde got the upper hand and stabbed her. She was falling and she landed herself in coma. The next thing she saw was waking up, but this time, she was the blonde woman. After getting her body back, she ran. Ran to a man with the face of Angel._

The next clap of thunder snapped the woman out of her trance and as she took in her surroundings, she suppressed the will to panic. She was in the car, in the cemetery, waiting for her boyfriend and his brother to burn a corpse. She knew it sounded weird, but when a spirit attacked her, they were there and they saved her.

This was about two months after the accident she apparently had that took her memory. Since she had no family that she knew of, she stayed at the hospital until she was released. She didn't understand why they released her since she had nowhere to go, but she guessed they didn't have room and she seemed capable of handling herself. And they were right. She got herself a low wage job, enough to feed herself and pay the bill of her small apartment and she was happy with it.

Sure, she wanted her memory back, but she felt good where she was. That was until she was attacked. She didn't want to believe it was a spirit, but when Dean and Sam had shown up, they explained it to her. With her help, they were able to get rid of it, though she wasn't sure how she was able to do what she did. She had seen Dean shoot the spirit with the rock salt and when he had gotten the gun knocked away, she picked it up. She never fired a gun, but when she held it, she knew exactly what to do.

When the brothers questioned her, she told them she honestly didn't know. She did tell them about her memory loss. She didn't know how it happened, but she soon joined them on the road. She knew Dean was not okay with it, but she had connected with Sam and that was her way in. And since she didn't freak completely when the spirit came and shooting the gun seemed natural, she just knew she'd find her answers with them, because she had a feeling, her previous life was like theirs.

Though she did have secrets that she was too scared to admit. How she was able to heal so quickly when she sliced her finger on a knife cooking one night. How she managed to almost pull the door of the hotel room off of its hinges when Dean and Sam weren't looking: then blaming it on poor maintenance of the building...

Along the way, she and Sam had gotten together and she was once again happy. His touch helped ease the worry etched deep in her soul. His kisses helped sooth the stinging pain behind her eyes when she wondered if she'd even remember anything at all. His soft spoken words as they made love made her sometimes not care that he was all she had. At those moments, he was all she needed.

However, the constant hunts worried her. Never knowing if this hunt was going to be the hunt that Sam wasn't going to come back. She was always curious as to what a hunt was like. They always made her stay in the car, or at the motel, but she wanted to see it for herself. It was just a simple burning, so this, she could handle.

She opened the door to the Impala and stepped out. Shutting the door behind her, she made her way to the brothers. When she found them, she was completely soaked and she wouldn't have cared if she wasn't wearing white and Dean wasn't around. He knew she and Sam were together, but that didn't stop him from flirting with her.

"Faith!" Dean called out, alarm evident on his face as the rain pelted against him. "What're you doing here?"

Sam went to her, hoping to turn her away from the now smoking body. They were lucky the rain started after the body had been lit. She fought with, and eventually got around him and took a look at the corpse.

"I wanted to see what you guys do," she spoke softly. She stared, without flinching away, which she found strange. She assumed most people seeing a burning body would turn away or lose their lunch or something. But she just stared at the body and something churned inside her stomach. It wasn't a sick feeling, but a feeling of wanting to do something, something to help.

"Faith, watch out!" she heard Sam yell.

She turned from the corpse and saw something clearly not human running toward her. With the grave right behind her, she couldn't run backward and the demon was getting closer. Without thinking, she sidestepped the thing and ran toward Sam and Dean who both had their guns out.

"Why isn't it working?" she asked when the bullets did nothing but irritate the thing.

"Bullets don't really work on demons," Dean answered her. He didn't even tell her that they never really dealt with demons like this. They had no idea how to kill the thing and even if they tried running, it would definitely catch up before all three of them could get in the car.

"Demon!" Faith yelled in shock. This was most definitely not a spirit. And it definitely wasn't a demon possessing a human. This was unknown territory for her, and since she'd never heard Dean or Sam mentions these types of demons, she figured this was new territory for them as well.

The demon charged them again. Dean and Sam moved forward, trying to put distance between the demon and Faith. The bullets still did nothing and the demon shoved past the brothers, sending them flying in the opposite direction. It approached Faith, who tried to step backwards, but the demon was far too irritated to chase her.

With speed she'd never seen, the demon had her by the neck.

"Slayer," the thing hissed when it looked in her eyes. The demon raised its other fist and punched Faith in the face. She knew it should have hurt more, but it had only stung slightly. Then she was flying in the air, due to the demon throwing her like a rag doll. When she struck a tree, another clap of thunder sounded and Faith went back into her trance.

_She saw the blonde again, but this time, she looked older and wiser. They were leading a bunch of girls someplace underground. They cut themselves with a knife, blood dripping on something that soon flashed white and opened. They all walked down the stairs, entering a cavern. She looked over a cliff and saw thousands of monsters. They all rushed toward them and she felt something shoot through her. It wasn't major, but by looking the other girls with her, she knew they were affected a lot more. They fought against the monsters and had to make an escape. A yellow school bus speeding down the road as the earth beneath them crumbled._

"_The Hellmouth is officially closed for business."_

Faith's eyes snapped open as she remembered everything. The memories came flooding back, and then the ones from the past two months. The demon attacking her that caused her to lose her memory. Dean and Sam finding her. Her eyes located both brothers, seeing them barely standing on their own two feet. Too busy worrying about protecting her than to save themselves.

She looked down at herself, and scoffed: wondering why the hell her "unknowing self" would choose white.

She saw the demon approaching her again, and she smirked. The demon probably thought her to be some newbie slayer. Without warning, Faith stood and rushed the demon. It wasn't prepared for her fury as she tackled him. Forgetting about the slayer rule of going for the kill, Faith beat the demon relentlessly, working through her aggression. She hadn't seen action in two months and this demon thought it could take her and her boys!

The pain for forgetting then remembering hit her hard. She knew she was going to be looked at differently and she cursed the Powers for giving her her memory back. She wished she was that innocent girl, but she was far from it. Soon, the body below her was still.

The demon was dead, by her fists alone.

She looked at her bloodied hands and panicked. She went too far with it, but she had to remind herself that though the blood was red, it wasn't human. It still made her heart clench with fear and she wanted it off of her. She ran her hands over her body, used to wearing black to hide her own blood. Then she remembered she was wearing white and she looked down to see the pureness was gone, marred by grass stains, dirt, and streaks of blood.

She was Faith Lehane. Slayer. Boston bred. A killer.

She was barely aware of the cocking of a gun. She looked to Dean, his face showing confusion, but the gun in his hands spoke something else. He thinks she's possessed or something. Her eyes find Sam. He isn't holding a gun, but he looks frightened.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she gets up and runs, knowing that she lost the only thing right that she has done her entire life.

---------------------------

She ran until she couldn't run anymore. And for a slayer, that was quite a many miles. The entire run, she kept trying to picture what would happen if she returned to their motel. Dean would probably shoot her first, and then ask questions later. But then there was the option of him making her walk into a Devil's Trap. She really didn't care what Dean did to her, but it was Sam that mattered.

Things wouldn't be okay between them. She wasn't the same girl she was when she couldn't remember who she was. That was pretty much clear when she ran through the downtown area and quickly bought another outfit. White just wasn't her thing. And when she found a pay phone, she called the Council. She wasn't surprised when no one came to look for her. She was pretty independent and rarely called to check in anyway, so when she made the call, she let them know she was alright and that she had a big story to tell them when she came back.

On her walk back to the hotel, she decided that if Sam didn't want to be with her, which he probably wouldn't, then she'd be on her way. She didn't even know why she was considering him in all of this. It wasn't like she loved him.

"Crap," Faith muttered as the motel came into view.

She did love him, or something like that.

---------------------------

Faith put her key in the door and pushed it slightly. After making sure there wasn't a Devil's Trap waiting for her, she walked in completely. There sat Dean and Sam, who appeared to be waiting for her. It was then she looked at the table. She saw the materials needed to make the trap.

"I thought it'd be better if he didn't do that," Sam told her when he saw her looking at the table.

She shrugged, "It would have worked."

"Really?" Dean tensed. "So, what, you're a demon who wanted to go along for the ride and take us to your master or something? Those your orders or something?"

"Dean--" Sam tried to stop him.

"No, Sam!" Dean's voice rose. "She's been with us for two months, and all of a sudden when this demon nearly kills us, she stops it with her _bare hands! _I bet the demon got in the way of her master's plans and had to kill the demon for us."

"That wasn't it," Faith tried to stay calm.

"Then what was it?" Dean asked.

"When the demon knocked me back, I got my memories back."

"So, you're a demon who lost her memories then?" Dean jumped to another conclusion. "Great."

"Would you just shut up!" she fired back. "I'm not a demon. If I was you'd be dead already!"

_'Okay, Faith, not helping your case there,'_ she thought to herself.

"..but there is a demon inside of me," she continued, hugging her arms close to her.

"What do you mean?" Sam finally spoke, slowly standing up: but still not moving toward her.

"Ever hear of the slayer?" she asked.

"What hunter hasn't?" Dean asked, not yet making the connection. "There are hundreds of 'em all over the world. Hunters haven't exactly been fighting against them, but they know they're there, taking care of the big stuff."

"You're a slayer," Sam said, understanding in his eyes. It made more sense now, the speed at which she moved and the strength she showed were tremendous.

"One of the original chosen," she smiled softly at the memory.

"Why didn't your slayer friends find you?" Dean asked. He still wasn't convinced.

"I'm not one of those new slayers that need to patrol in units," Faith defended herself. "I'm able to go off on my own and I don't usually report in every little thing I take out. So not hearing from me for two months isn't a big deal. I already called when I left, they know I'm here."

"So when are you leaving?" Dean asked the obvious question.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna head into town. Call 'em again and ask for pick up," she answered.

"Or," Sam said as he pulled his phone out from his pocket. "You could call them now and tell them you're fine where you are."

Out of all the possible scenarios Faith had ran through her head, Sam asking her to stay was not one of them. She looked to Dean, who had the same shocked look on his face. Of course, she didn't care about his opinion and looked back to Sam with uncertainty in her eyes.

"I come with a lot of baggage, Sammy," she told him. "The Faith you knew is gone. I'm nothing like her."

"We see that," Dean told her as he pointed to her black clothes. "You refused to wear black before."

"My life is pretty much black."

"Because of the slaying?" Sam asked.

"Yea, but, before that even," she told him. "You might not like what you see."

Sam walked toward Faith, handed her the phone and then pulled her for a hug. His lips pressed into her hair and his much larger arms caged her into his embrace. She found her eyes fluttering closed at the gesture.

"We'll deal," he said, and she knew that everything was going to be five by five.

---------------------------

End 


End file.
